


Somebody to Die For

by Spideyhearts



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anxiety Attacks, Awesome Michelle Jones, Canon-Typical Violence, Dorks in Love, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Michelle Jones, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Scars, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Strong Female Characters, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyhearts/pseuds/Spideyhearts
Summary: Spider-Man has a lot of enemies. Too many for Peter to count. Maybe that's why he can't remember the man's name. Or maybe it's because the only thing he can focus on is MJ. And the knife being held against her neck.Peter has lost a lot of people in his life but losing her might just destroy him.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Somebody to Die For

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks but this idea came to me at 2 am and I felt like writing it. Also this is my first time ever sharing fanfic so I'd appreciate any feedback. Thanks for reading this junk. ♡

Spider-Man has a lot of enemies. Too many for Peter to count. Maybe that's why he can't remember the man's name. Or maybe it's because the only thing he can focus on is MJ. And the knife being held against her neck. He can't even focus on what the man is saying because his heart is beating too loud.

MJ is trying not to look scared, she's trying to hide the terror that is consuming her, but she knows Peter can see right through her. She doesn't move a muscle and just looks right at her masked savior. _Peter's here now. You're going to be ok. He won't let anything happen to you._ She keeps repeating the mantra in her head to calm down.

"What do you want?" Peter tries to sound intimidating but his voice comes out shaky.

"I want you to suffer like you made me suffer!" The man spits out his words venom.

"Then let the girl go and we can settle this. Just me and you. She has nothing to do with any of this. There's no reason for her to be here. Let her go." He pleads.

"No, no. She will serve her purpose. Pain of the body is nothing compared to that of the soul. To lose the one thing that makes your life worth living and be forced to exist without them, that is a punishment worse than death. That is what you did to me. And that's what I will do to you." 

"Please, put the knife down. I don't know who you're talking about-"

"You killed her! Yet you don't even remember?!"

"I didn't-"

"You're a murderer and still the world sees you as a hero. You're no hero. You're a coward. You can act as though this girl is no one special, but here you are... trembling."

Peter swallows hard and looks into MJ's eyes. He notices the tears that have fallen. 

"Please." Is all he gets out before he's surrounded by ten armed men. He would have sensed them coming, but right now the only thing he feels is dread. 

"You didn't think I was a fool, did you? I'm not naïve enough to confront Spider-Man alone when holding a knife to his girl's fragile neck."

"I'll do anything! Please, just let her go." He pleads as two of the men force him down to his knees. Normally ten guys wouldn't be a problem for him, but he knows that if he makes a move, they won't hesitate to kill her in front of him.

"Now I was planning to get this over with quick like ripping off a band aid but," with one quick motion he switches the knife to his other hand and digs the blade into MJ's stomach and pulls it out harshly.

"Noooo!"

MJ's face contorts in pain as she coils into herself. Her hands clutching at her stomach. She looks up at Peter before she falls. 

His heart stopped but his body flung into action, taking down every one of the armed men. A couple of bullets managed to pierce his skin, but he didn't even flinch. Once the armed minions were webbed down and unconscious Peter didn't hesitate lifting the man up by his throat. The man just smiled, an evil, crooked smile. Peter threw him hard against the steel wall behind him. It could have killed him, but he didn't care. In fact, he hoped it did.

He collapsed at MJ's side and tore off his mask. She was still clutching her stomach and taking in short labored breaths. 

"Hey, hey. MJ look at me. You're gonna be ok. You're gonna be ok I promise." He said as he removed one of her hands to see a terrifying amount of blood.

She looked down at her hands in shock, her eyes widening in fear. She looked up at Peter before weakly saying, "There's so much blood, Pete."

"It's gonna be ok. I got you." He gently picks her up in his arms and has Karen set the fastest route to the nearest hospital. He slides the mask back over his face and swings her out of the building and follows the route Karen laid out for him.

"Karen show me her vitals!" He yells against the strong sound of the wind. 

"Pete." She whispers as her eyes slowly begin to shut as she feels reality slipping away. 

"No, no, no! Stay with me Em! Stay with me!" 

He's swinging with intense speed as he clutches her close to him. He can't lose her. 

He reaches the hospital doors and holds her close to him. Protectively.

"Help! Help please! She's been stabbed!" 

Instantly a stretcher is brought out, and he places her gently down on it. 

He tries to follow behind but is stopped when they reach the door. A nurse places a hand on his chest to stop him. He doesn't even acknowledge her just watches as MJ's motionless body is wheeled down the corridor and out of his sight.

"We'll take it from here Spider-Man. You did good."

 _No. She's only in this position because of me._ He thinks to himself. _I can't leave her._

The world goes silent and he puts his hands on top of his head as he starts backing away. The tears unyielding.

He sends Ned a message to bring him a change of clothes and to meet him in the alley by the hospital doors. When he asks why, Peter's hand shakes as his fingers hover over the letters. He can't bring himself to type it out. _MJ's been stabbed._ Instead he just responds with _just do it please._

Ned arrives with a backpack with a change of clothes.  
He notices Peter pacing in the alley.

"Hey I'm here. What's going on? What happened?" 

"MJ. She's-"

Ned's face falls. "Oh God. What happened?"

"She was stabbed. It's bad, Ned." Peter says shakily.

Ned brings Peter in for a hug.

After he changes he runs back inside the hospital with Ned right behind him. 

"I'm here for Michelle Jones. I-Is is she alright? Is she ok?" He frantically asks one of the nurses at the station. 

"Can I ask what your relationship to her is?" 

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Ok. She's in surgery at the moment, honey. You can have a seat in the waiting room around the corner. We'll have someone come get you when there's an update. What's your name?"

"Peter...Parker


End file.
